1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an appliance programmer and is more particularly concerned with the provision of a circuit for modifying a predetermined program of an appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Integrated circuit programmers for controlling the operation of appliances are well known in the art. In addition, integrated circuit programmers having program modification circuitry are known in the art. One such circuit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,752 which discloses a programmer for an automatic washer wherein a bistable circuit causes the programmer to advance rapidly through preselected program steps in response to actuation of a manual switch and information derived from a shift register. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,599, a circuit is shown which, in response to the electrical potential on input terminals, alters the duration of selected program operations by selecting different clock output pulses.